Discussion of the Prior Art
Both cellular telephones and mobile pagers are widely used today, each serving a particular purpose. Cellular telephones allow a two-way voice/data interface to the international wired/wireless telephone network. Mobile pagers or "beepers" are generally considered one-way communication devices alerting a user by means of either a short voice message, or more often, short, digitally-transmitted text displayed by the pager. While the cost of a cellular telephone itself has fallen drastically during the last several years, the cost of the necessary air time to use the phone remains fairly expensive. Users pay for air time both for originated and received calls. Because a user has no control over received calls, valuable air time may be wasted on trivial calls. Pagers on the other hand, are not only inexpensive to own but, because of their limited communication ability, require far less air time and are, therefore, much less expensive to operate. A user having received a message on his or her pager has the option of whether or not to return a call to the paging party. Both cellular phones and mobile pagers have found its nitch in the mobile communications environment, each performing their specialized function. As mobile communication becomes more and more commonplace, especially in the professional and business communities, many users are feeling the need for both a cellular phone and a mobile pager. This creates a number of problems. First, the user must purchase and maintain two pieces of electronic equipment which, by their very nature, are subject to damage and loss. The carrying of two pieces of electronic equipment on the user's person is also not without problems. The user must also subscribe to two different communications services, probably necessitating paying two monthly bills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,700 for CELLULAR TELEPHONE WITH PAGER; issued Sep. 21, 1993 to James P. Whol, et al. Whol, et al. teach a conventional cellular telephone package which also contains certain pager facilities. In contradistinction, the combination cellular phone and pager of the present invention is packaged more like a conventional pager. A microphone, affixed to a thin, flexible member, is stored safely inside the housing. This mouthpiece is spring-loaded, for easy extension or retraction. A single transducer functions as both an ear phone and a speaker for a hands-free, speakerphone mode of operation. Unlike the Wohl, et al. apparatus, an external switch allows for selecting between audible and non-audible alert modes. This allows the discreet use of the inventive device in concert halls, theaters or the like when an audible alert might be distracting to other persons. Also, unlike the Wohl, et al. device, the inventive cellular phone/pager features a top-mounted liquid crystal display panel for ease of viewing when the worn on the belt like a conventional pager.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,176 for CELLULAR HAND HELP PORTABLE SPEAKERPHONE SYSTEM HAVING AN INTERFACE ADAPTER; issued Jul. 26, 1994 to Timothy M. Burke, et al. features a conventionally packaged cellular phone. The Burke et al. phone has a normal earphone and a separate speaker for hands-free operation. The Burke et al. phone may be cradle-mounted for desk or vehicle use, and there us no combination of mobile pager and cellular telephone functions taught. On the other hand, the combination cellular phone and pager of the present invention features a combined earphone and speaker. The small size of the inventive apparatus also precludes the need for cradle mounting as it may easily be hand-held during use, even use as a speaker phone.
Another cellular telephone adapted for speakerphone operation is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,041; issued Dec. 24, 1996 to George W. Meyer Jr., et al. The Meyer et al. system utilizes external accessories connected to the phone for the speakerphone mode of operation. In contradistinction, the inventive apparatus requires no external accessories to accomplish speakerphone operation. Also, the inventive apparatus is much more compact than that taught by Meyer et al. allowing for ease of use and portability unavailable in the Meyer et al. unit. Finally, the Meyer et al. unit does not combine the functions of a mobile pager and a cellular telephone into one package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,401 for CELLULAR TELEPHONE WITH MICROPHONE EXTENSION; issued Apr. 26, 1994 to Hari Matsuda teaches a hand-held, portable cellular telephone. An rigidly affixed optional add-on portion containing an additional microphone may be attached to a lower portion of the telephone body. Preferably, when this optional add-on portion is affixed, the original microphone located within the hcusing of the cellular telephone is de-activated. No mobile pager or speakerphone functions are included in the Matsuda apparatus. Unlike the Matsuda phone, the inventive combination mobile pager and cellular phone features a single microphone and an extensible, flexible extension to enhance the microphone's pick-up of a user's voice. The inventive apparatus also features a speakerphone mode of operation. The antenna function of the inventive apparatus is totally self-contained unlike the retractable, external antenna of the Matsuda phone.
Another cellular phone having a microphone extension function is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,752 for PORTABLE TELEPHONE AND) SUPPORT MECHANISM THEREFOR; issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Nicholas Mischenko. The Mischenko phone features a body construction often referred in the art as a "flip phone". A hinged portion serves as a protective cover for the buttons and display of the phone when in a closed position. In an open position, the cover acts as an acoustic reflector and baffle directing a users' voice toward the microphone contained within the phone's body. A retractable, external antenna is used. No mobile pager or speakerphone functions are incorporated. In contradistinction, the inventive combination mobile pager and cellular phone features a flexible, non-hinged microphone extension much less easily damaged than the rigid, hinged microphone extension as taught by Mischenko. In addition, the inventive apparatus features a mobile paging and speakerphone function as well as a totally self-contained antenna.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable communications device containing the functions of a conventional mobile pager and a cellular telephone.
It is another object of the invention to provide the aforementioned function in a small package of a rectangular parallelepiped form factor adapted for attachment to a user's belt by means of an integral belt clip.
It is yet another object of the invention to provided a combination mobile pager and cellular telephone whose antenna function is totally contained within the package.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus with a single transducer function both as an ear phone or as a speaker for a speakerphone mode of operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combined mobile pager and cellular telephone with user-selectable annunciation selectable between a ringing mode, a beeping mode and a vibrating mode.